


The Carnival

by honey (MielEtTristesse)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Date, Fluff, One Shot, club antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MielEtTristesse/pseuds/honey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya is roped into a date with unknowing Haruhi and takes them on a trip to the carnival... with the rest of the club following close behind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on ao3 and my first time writing a fic in a long time. I thought a quick oneshot would be a good place to start!

    Kyoya couldn't believe himself. Yet again, he was caught up in host club antics. It all started when Haruhi's father, Ranka, got sick and gave him the tickets he had purchased for the commoner's carnival for he and and Haruhi. Kyoya, being the sensible man, pawned them off on Tamaki. Tamaki was overjoyed with this chance! Oh, a trip to the carnival with Haruhi all to himself! Wonderful day! That was, until, the twins got to him. They whispered words of crushes and sparks flying between his princess and that dirty Kyoya. Tamaki was torn, was he willing to give up his princess to the Shadow King? In the end, with the supervision of both Hunny and Mori, they devised a plan. And what a plan is was.

"Oh Kyoya, I seem to have come down with a terrible sickness. You must take Haruhi to the commoner's carnival in my place!" Tamaki whimpered into the phone.

"You fool! I have plans today. She'll just have to go alone," Kyoya snarled in response. 

"But Kyoyaaaa...." Kyoya sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight this dimwit.

"Fine. Just stop your whining!" And with that, Kyoya hung up the line. 

    So there he was, standing at the entrance of a sweaty carnival, awaiting the arrival of Haruhi. He had insisted they arrive separately, in case he needed to leave without warning. Now where was she… 

“Oh, Kyoya-senpai, I'm surprised you came,” Haruhi deadpanned.

“I, just as much as you, Haruhi. Let's get this over with. Keep up.” With that, he was off into the carnival. 

 “Be ready, gentlemen! We must stay near our princess in case mean old Kyoya tries any of his dirty tricks!”

“Yeah, boss! That's right!” Two twins agreed in unison.

“Takashi, look! A carousel!”

“Not now, Mitsukuni. Later.” The club was back to its usual antics.

”Kyoya-senpai, slow down! I keep losing you in the crowd!”

“I told you to keep pace, Haruhi. I want to talk to the park manager about setting up a possible deal. If we wait much longer, they'll go home for the day.” Haruhi sighed, she should've known he’d had an ulterior motive. They made their way past colorful booths and rides before finally finding the manager's office. 

“Office hours noon to eight?! Dammit,” Kyoya swore and pulled back his sleeve to check the time on his watch (high-end, of course). “Well, Haruhi. I guess we’re done here. I'll see you at school Monday.” 

“Kyoya-senpai, wait! Why don't we at least go on some rides while we’re here. I wanted to try the Ferris wheel.” 

    Meanwhile, hidden behind a few bushes, Tamaki was having a fit. He set Kyoya up on a date with  _ his  _ Haruhi and this is how he repays him?! The ungrateful br–, Tamaki’s inner soliloquy was interrupted.

“Boss, they're getting in line for the Ferris wheel.”

“Wow, Kaoru, I can't believe the Shadow King is waiting in a line. Haruhi sure does have a way with him!” 

“Think again, Hika. Looks like he’s giving the attendant his usual ‘do-you-know-who-I-am’ speech.” This only worsened Tamaki's mood. Just the mere thought of his little girl all alone with Kyoya, only inches away from each other… Gah! The thought sent him fuming. Why did he let those devil twins convince him this was a good idea?!

“That's it, gentlemen! I cannot stand for this any longer! We have to make sure their carriage doesn't stop at the top. It's simply too romantic! I deserve to sit up there with my Haruhi, not him!” The hosts marched over to the Ferris wheel in a plan to attack. Hikaru and Kaoru were on distraction duty while Tamaki was to pull the lever and make sure they didn't stop on top. Hunny… Well, he had a plan of his own.

“Takashi, I don't feel right interfering with Kyo-chan and Haru-chan’s date like this.” Mori rasied a brow at his younger counterpart. “We need to help them out!”

“Yeah.”

“Listen, I have a plan!” Mori bent over and Hunny cupped his hand around his ear and whispered the plan along.

   “Haruhi, this Ferris wheel seems less than stable. I will never understand why commoners are so infatuated with them.” 

“Oh, stop whining and enjoy yourself for once. The view from up here is amazing, isn't it? I think we’re nearing the top.” Just as the words came out of her mouth, the carriage lurched to a stop. ...and then it started again, only to stop once more: this continued until finally, they were perched on the top. Kyoya cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“The view up here is pleasant, no?” He shifted slightly to face her, rocking the carriage. 

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” She shined a real smile, a rarity around the host club. 

“It really is,” he murmured, eyes fixated on her. Slowly, he leaned in towards her.

“Kyoya-senpai?”

“Just… Kyoya. Just call me Kyoya.” His voice kept low. Now they were only inches away from each other. Kyoya was about to press his lips against Haruhi’s and then… The carriage lurched forward again, breaking the spell, leaving just magic behind to plant the seeds in Kyoya’s mind. 

    Far below them, Tamaki practically exploded with rage. 

“HOW COULD YOU LET MY DAUGHTER BE SO CLOSE WITH MOMMY?! FAMILY ISN’T SUPPOSED TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER IN ROMANTIC PLACES!” Mori stood stiffly, with his hand gripped firmly around the handle the moved the ferris wheel

" Sorry Tama-chan… I just wanted to help out!” Hunny clutched his stuffed rabbit close and began to cry.

“O-oh no Hunny-senpai!! It’s alright, really!” Tamaki laughed nervously, feeling the wrath of Mori’s glare stab into him. Luckily, Kyoya and Haruhi took that exact moment to run into them. 

“Tamaki,” Kyoya muttered, “I thought you were sick.” Now Tamaki was really in for it. Kyoya was absolutely seething. 

“Haruhiiii,” the twins snuck their way around both sides of Haruhi, forcing Kyoya out of her proximity, “How was the daaaate?”

“It wasn’t a date, guys.” Haruhi rolled her eyes. These two were always trying to set her up with someone. 

“Actually, Haruhi, may I speak to you in private for a moment?” Kyoya’s cool voice spoke closely into her ear.

“Uh, sure, senpai.” Haruhi peeled herself off Hikaru and Kaoru and followed him a few yards away from the ruckus of the host club. 

“Haruhi, I’d actually quite to do this with you again.”

“Go to the carnival? I thought you didn’t like it here?” She looked up at him innocently. He let out a heavy sigh.

“No, Haruhi. Would you like to go out on a date with me?” 

“Oh… Oh! Uh, yes, of course, Kyoya-sen-, of course Kyoya. That would be nice.” She smiled and he took her hand.

“Good. I’m glad. I’ll speak to Ranka first and make sure it’s all okay, of course.” He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Finally. He had been wanting to do that since the moment they got here. 

 


End file.
